


Terrible Things

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mayday parade terrible things, Old Age, Yurio calls victor father while yuuri as dad, Yurio sings, Yuuri is dead, and plays the piano, first time posting, how to tag?, i googled translate the child's name, old vitor, parent otario, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: Yurio sings about the death of his dad Yuuri Nikiforov (I suck at summaries and this is the first time I wrote something)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah well i just wanted to contribute a fic for this fandom so i made this! please be gentle this is my first time writing something and actually posting it! ahaha...

Geroy and his grandpa Victor was going through his old photo album back when he was still an active skater. The little kid was enjoying the stories his grandpa was telling him until a particular picture caught his attention.

 

“Hey grandpa who’s this person beside you?” Victor stopped from his rambling and looked at the picture the boy was pointing at. His mood darkened and his smile was replaced with a frown. This topic was still a sore spot even with the years that passed.

 

Little Geroy was oblivious to his grandpa’s solemn mood and kept admiring the beautiful person beside his grandpa. Otabek the good timing man he is walked in the living room where the two was staying at and announced his reason of arrival.

 

“ Father it’s time for you to take your medicine and afternoon nap.....” he noticed the picture his child was looking at and stiffened. Victor absenmindedly nodded and took Otabek’s offered hand and they went to his room upstairs. Geroy was still looking at his grandpa’s album noticing that the person with his grandpa before was now frequently showing in the pictures later on the pages.

 

“They look happy! Wonder who this person could be?”

 

The boy thought to himself and that’s when Yurio appeared from the kitchen tying his now long hair in a messy bun.

 

“Hey there kitten, what are you looking at?” he smiled while walking to his son. Geroy brightened up at his dad and showed him the pictures. Yurio’s eyes widened with shock and his thin shoulders rose up. His child excitedly pulled him to sit down and rapidly asked him questions after questions about the stranger on the pictures.

 

“Daddy who is this?, is he a relative? a friend? he’s so beautiful dad! can I meet him? can I? can I???”

 

Yurio’s child excitedly asked while his dad was slightly tearing up. He wiped his tears away and smiled despite the aching of his heart.

 

“Do you want to know about him?” Geroy nodded with sparkling curios eyes and an excited smile. Yurio’s smile widened, his son’s excitement was contagious. He led them to the piano he insisted Otabek to buy.

 

Geroy’s excitement doubled, his dad wasn’t only gonna tell him a story but he was gonna sing it too! When they were comfortably sited, Yurio started to play the keys of the song. Geroy noticed it has a sad tune and his dad has a distant look on his face like he was remembering the past.

 

“By the time they were my age, they’d give anything

To fall in love truly, was all they could think

That’s when father met my dad, they boy of his dreams

The most beautiful human that he’d ever seen.”

 

Geroy widened his eyes, shocked at the revelation his dad just said but he kept quiet because his dad  has a warm smile on his face now.

 

“Father said, boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I can’t help but notice, you’re staring at me.

I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe,

I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me.”

“Now, son I’m only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things.”

 

Geroy didn’t say anything, he was afraid to break the trance his dad was in. And he wants to know the every end of this song so he kept quiet, focusing on the lyrics his dad was singing.

 

“Now most of the time they’d have too much to drink

And they’d laugh at the stars and they’d share everything

Too young to notice, and too dumb to care

Love was the story that couldn’t compare”.

 

“Father said, ‘Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I made you a present with paper and string.

Open with care now I’m asking you please.

You know that I love you, will you marry me’?”

 

“Now, son I’m only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things

You’ll learn, one day, I’ll hope and I’ll pray

That God shows you differently.”

 

 

Geroy took a deep breath, he knows something will happen...he can feel it in his stomach and the way his dad’s tune turned sadder, something bad will happen.

 

“Dad said, boy can I tell you a terrible thing?

It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks.

Please don’t be sad now, I really believe,

You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”

 

 

Yurio’s voice quivered and fresh tears was now pouring from his eyes. He didn’t stop playing, he slammed the keys letting if convey the pain of losing his dad. The years of mourning and crying over his dad, his best friend, one of the person he would do anything just to make them happy. He still remembers the day his dad told them with a smiling face that he has cancer and he wouldn’t last long. He remembers his father forcing a smile and telling his dad that it was all a joke. He remembered his dad’s smile.... warm and welcoming the fact that he’s going to die. No regrets, no pain.

 

He remembers, he and his father crying at the funeral, him angry at the world for taking one of his happiness, angry that in all the people in the world, why his dad... his everything, his pillar of support, his light..... why couldn’t it be someone else.

 

He remembers his father looking hollow for months, he wasn’t living anymore, he was just breathing. He remembers all the pain and suffering they have been through until they accepted it all and gone on with their lives.

 

“Slow, so slow he fell to the ground on his knees.”

 

“So don’t fall in love, there’s just to much to lose

If given the choice, then I beg you to choose

To walk away, walk away, don’t let them get you.

I can‘t bear to see the same happen to you.”

 

“Now, son I’m only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things.”

 

As the last note faded away streams of tears was fully flowing from Yurio’s eyes now and when he looked at his son, he was crying a river too. Geroy’s face was red, snot and tears mixed dripping down his face. Yurio pulled his son to his lap and hugged him. Both of them crying their hearts out until Otabek found them there in a pile of tears. He knows what just happened.

 

“Shhhhhh.... darlings, shhhhh it will be ok....Yuuri... Dad…is in a better place now.”

 

He didn’t saw the man in person because he was dead before him and Yurio even met. But he knows this man was a wonderful human being. He knows it just by the stories Yurio and Victor would tell him at times. He hugged his family tightly, letting them cry their hearts out and falling asleep from the exhaustion of it. Otabek kissed his husband and child’s forehead transferring them to their bedroom for a more comfortable sleeping position.

 

He passed his father’s room, he stood there for a while and just looking at the door. He sighed and continued walking downstairs to start dinner. He knows everything will be ok. Yuuri might have left this family physically but his spirit stayed and Otabek knows Yuuri is protecting and guiding this family to the right place. He smiled and thanked Yuuri as he started to prepare dinner.....

 

 

(with victor)

 

Once Otabek left him alone, he stared at his ring for a long time....Yuuri was the only thing he could think of. He kissed his ring and shook his head.

 

“Yuuri wouldn’t want me thinking this way” he thought to himself and pushed the negative thoughts away. He looked at his opened window where the sun was setting, letting the sky to take on the colors of orange, pink and violet. He raised his hand at the direction of his window and closed his eyes.

 

“I’ll meet you soon again my love”

 

He smiled and felt a breeze passed him, thinking of it as a kiss by his beloved Yuuri.

 

 


End file.
